Crimson Windows to the Soul
by NekoKittyKat
Summary: Filled with slashy goodness! What? It is! Lance/Scott. My first ever slash so be easy! OCs are included, but they just make life interesting
1. Kiss Mew Quick My Lips are on Fire

I held him against the lockers just glaring at him. Even through his ruby quartz lenses I could see he was afraid. The halls were hushed as we were just gaped at. I could feel Keith and Jordan trying to pull me away from Summers, but I just shook them off. My last nerve was gone. He could catch me cheating, he could haunt me with confusion, he could hit me, he could insult me, but I was not going to stand around as he brought Cami into it. I thought he'd been an ok guy, I thought he'd leave my sophomore sister out of our stupid rivalry. I knew he'd meant to run into her like that, I knew he was doing it to get to me, and I knew it had worked.  
  
"What the fuck was that, huh?"  
  
"Get your hands off me, Alvers," He growled trying to push me off. Sorry, Cykes, no such luck. I swear I could see his eyes through the crimson, windows into his soul. I could see into the part of him who remembered finding his own sibling after years separated, how he wouldn't have appreciated Alex being drawn into any of this, how he knew just what was all going on, how he knew I hurt because my own lost sibling was already dragged in, and he was sorry.  
  
"Lance," I glanced back to see Cami checking her over to make sure she was ok, besides for being a bit dusty from the floor she was, "it's ok, I'm fine, Pietro broke my fall." Come to think of it he had, she'd been pushed right back into Pietro and they'd both fallen backwards onto the floor. Pietro was just getting up and dusted himself off.  
  
I just looked at her for a second, and that gave Summers his chance. Flesh hit flesh and through that bone hit bone as he swung. My head snapped to the right as he hit me. Pretty soon it all just snapped and one minute Summers and I were on the ground trying to kill each other, the next I was being held by the collar by Fred and he was holding Summers with the other arm, and then Principal Kelly came into the situation. Immediately the crowd around us dispersed.  
  
"You two, my office, NOW!" The Principal snapped pointing in the direction we needed to go. "I'll be with you as soon as I figure out just what happened." Fred let us go and was about to follow when I waved him off.  
  
"We'll be ok," I told him starting on the well-known path to the office. I turned my head half way back to see a confused Fred and Angela taking his arm and leading him toward the cafeteria. Once into Kelly's office I turned on Summers, but verbally this time. "What the hell was that? She's my little sister and you've got no right dragging her into our rivalry whatever it is!" I wanted to hit him over the head but sat in one of the chairs and crossed my arms. "I don't even know why we even have this thing anymore! It's not like the Brotherhood really exists anymore. It's us in a house with Irene as our guidance councilor or something trying to be normal. But I'm a mutant so I'm probably going to be killed so normal isn't possible." Did they have any idea just what had been going on outside of Bayville? Like that one guy being strung on a barbed-wire because he was a mutant and another being dragged to his death behind a truck.  
  
"You think I don't want to just be normal? You aren't the one who has to wear fucking sunglasses or blow a hole in the roof!" He had a point there. "I've no clue what you do in that house of yours but I wish I was there instead of being trained to be some superhero I don't want to be!" He looked me straight in the eyes frowning with his knuckles turning white as he gripped the arms of the chair and I realized that it had been Scott, not Cyclops, talking just now. "I'm not suppose to want to be you." And Cyclops was back.  
  
His face was so close to mine. I could feel the heat generated by his anger and nearly taste is lips. I wonder what they did taste like, if his lips were chapped or soft if I did kiss him if he'd return it, then I wondered why the hell was I thinking like this. I leaned forward without thinking, ever so slowly, until my lips were simply resting against his. They were lightly chapped but not as much as mine were and when he didn't make a move forward or back I ventured a bit further by lightly nibbling on his bottom lip.  
  
Push me away, damn it, or if not that come closer. Just do something! I mentally tried to tell Scott. I'd never kissed a guy before, plenty of girls, but Scott was the first guy. He was the first person I'd ever kissed that I was looking for more than someone to simply fool around with. I drew back after about 30 seconds and sat there waiting for him to say something. I could see the argument that was going on in his head by simply watching his blank stare. Then he carefully touched his lips looking extremely confused.  
  
"I'm not suppose to want to be you," the X-men's leader near inaudibly spoke, "but that doesn't mean I'm not suppose to want to be with you." And with that he pressed his lips to mine. My arms looped around his waist as he knelt onto the chair with his knees supporting his weight. It all seemed kind of clear now, we'd been such enemies since we were so a like and on different sides so every thought had to be ignored, dream shuttered at. Now though, I really wasn't on a side, problem solved. Well. Maybe not but I was thinking too much.  
  
"I hope you two…" Scott suddenly sprung away from me like the opening of the door would make me explode. Now there was an interesting thought. Principal Kelly stood in the doorway in shock. "Have a good explanation." He managed to finish before clearing his throat and walking over to his desk. Scott was looking at his feet and kicking the ground and I'd slouched into the chair as I usually did in this office. "Clearly you two have some issues to work out."  
  
"Principal Kelly, it's not what it looks like," Scott tried.  
  
"You were making out with Mr. Alvers in my office."  
  
"Ok, apparently it was." Scott replied and I could see the worry on his face. Reputation destroyed, he was going to have one hell of a time at the institute. "You won't say anything." I almost laughed as he seemed to be trying to use the Jedi mind trick.  
  
"Mr. Summers, Mr. Alvers, I will not mention anything about your little… issue," why was he calling it an 'issue'? "But for your fight in the hallway you're both suspended for the rest of the week. I think that's fair since you both are suppose to be examples, especially you Mr. Summers, you caused half the student body to be truant, and it should give you time to work whatever that was out." I raised my hand. "Yes Mr. Alvers."  
  
"Sure it was only half the student body?" I couldn't resist.  
  
"Yes, now both of you out of my sight before I decide to also give you detention once you get back!" Oh yeah, I'd pushed him to the edge. "That means now!" Ok, time to scram. I got up and walked out of the office.  
  
"So…" Outside the office in the empty halls Scott stopped and turned to me. "Uh, well, you know, just leave me alone."  
  
"I don't think you want that," I told him steadily. Mind control that's what was going on, I couldn't be sure when he'd gotten enough freedom to speak. I knew back in the office had been though. Xavier would not have his fearless leader of mind controlled drones kissing the enemy.  
  
"Look, I don't know what I want but…" I grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall.  
  
"You may not know what you want, but you did say you wanted to be at my place instead of yours, so I'm going to introduce you to Irene." I turned to face him and made it clear I wasn't changing my mind. "Come on, and I warn you to not touch any of the plants or Lily might take your head off." I dragged him down the hall and to my jeep. Pietro, Fred, Todd, and Cami could always get a ride with Keith or Jordan. The ride there was quiet. Not that it really mattered.  
  
"Irene," I opened the door and stepped into the quiet house just as Scott turned to leave. I absently grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in. Irene sat in her chair In the corner, the ivy that Lily had put on the window creating light patterns on the floor.  
  
"Lance, what happened this time?" She said turning off the radio. Channel 5 had a radio station and broadcasted they're programs over it.  
  
"Oh, just got in a fight and sent home. Have any shopping to do while everyone else is out of the house?" That's what happened when I got sent home or skipped a class or something, we'd go grocery shopping since there were twelve teens living in one house with a guardian who was blind and didn't like to go to stores or crowded places without someone.  
  
"Um… Lance?" Wait… that was my first name, how'd I get from Alvers to Lance? Wow, one kiss was pretty strong. I covered Scott's mouth with my hand without even looking back.  
  
"Scott, I didn't realize you were there. I think I'll go outside for a while." So she now knew we needed to talk and was leaving. Perfect, alone with someone I had no idea what to say to. Thanks a lot, Irene.  
  
"So are we going to talk or stand here?" My mind sighed at Scott's tone, just when had he gotten so moody?  
  
((A/N: My first true slash. Yay *hugs Lance and Scott* Sorry if you don't like my original characters, but I do. Just uh… I don't know pretend they aren't there. It's just that I don't like the Evo girls. Rogue is bitchy, Kitty is ditzy, and Jean is prissy. They're too typical of girls. They sort of did it on Digimon too… plus I'm a Kurtty fan, I hate Jean, and yeah that about sums it up. Now I'm rambling so just keep a look out for the next chapter.))  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, all X-men Evo characters and relate things don't belong to me except those that do. Y'all know what I'm talking about. 


	2. Let's Hold him Hostage

"I hate that teacher," Jordan mumbled as he walked in. Scott and I had talked, and talked, and talked. It was interesting because he seemed to waver between Scott and Cyclops. Now we were in the basement watching cartoons since there was nothing else on at this time. "I just want to explode his chair while he's sitting on it or something."  
  
"I don't think that would help with his whole outlook on mutants, yo." I heard the basement door open and started to get up but I just held to him tighter. I didn't want to give up the comforting warmth they could all just deal with it.  
  
"Oh, Todd, I don't think you want to go down there without knocking first." Irene said from upstairs absently and I had to wonder how she'd known it was Todd.  
  
"But I got to go do my homework!"  
  
"Todd does his homework?" Scott asked looking at me. I just shrugged.  
  
"Lance-probably-wants-to-have-some-time-alone," Pietro, definitely Pietro, said. "He-got-suspended-again-because-of-Summers."  
  
"I'm just saying Todd."  
  
"Aw, I'll go down, have to give him his history homework anyway." Jewels bounded down the steps taking three steps at a time and stopped dead at the bottom looking at Scott and me interestingly. "So you were the one, I knew those dreams weren't mine." She shuttered and Scott blushed slightly. "Lance, we've pages 150 to 156 to read in the book and then do the questions. I'm going to call the institute and tell them we're holding Scotty hostage."  
  
"I'm not holding anyone hostage," I told her when she was half way up. Scott was free to go whenever he wanted.  
  
"I'm telling them anyway," she announced running back up the stairs yelling, "Have fun boys" once at the top. I heard some shuffling up above us and sighed as I sat up and it was his turn not to let me go.  
  
"Come on, if you're going to be a hostage I have to introduce you to everyone so you know what to expect from them all." It had been a little tricky to figure them all out. Especially with the powers allowed in house rule, which we all pretty much used to torment each other. I pushed him away and got up offering my hand to help him stand.  
  
"Why are we holding Scott hostage?" Keith was asking Jewels as Scott and I came out the basement door. The living light bulb put his black covered ands on his sides and gave Jewels a rather displeased look.  
  
"Aw, can it Sparky." Pietro zipped to Keith's side, smacked the senior, and sped away. Yep, we used our powers to torment our housemates was definitely a true statement.  
  
"Why you annoying little…" It was too late, Pietro was probably in the living room happily watching Scooby Doo with Todd and Cami by now. "I ask you again, Mimic why are we…"  
  
"Cause I said so and you aren't the boss. Plus it was more of Lance's idea." Jewels came from the kitchen having been trying to ignore 'Sparky' with a can of Mountain Dew in her hand. "Why do we even have this stuff around anyway? We all know that if Pietro ever gets it we're all doomed. For that matter if Cami gets it." She pulled the tap to open the soda and took a drink before looking at me.  
  
"Don't look at me, Todd was the one who put it in the cart and holding Scott hostage was never my idea!" Scott was standing silently by me looking around the room like we were all insane, which all of us probably were to some extent.  
  
"He doesn't look like he's being held hostage," Jordan remarked looking through his backpack.  
  
"He's also in the room," Scott remarked finally knowing someone beside Fred, Pietro, Todd, and myself. Him and Jordan actually got along well, no surprise with those two though.  
  
"Sorry, man. Anyway…"  
  
"Come on, T, " Jewels whined stealing the paper Jordan had just got out to get his attention, "it'll all work out plus I want a reason for those idiotic X-whatever, no offense Scott."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"To bother us so it's not just random then we'll have an excuse to kick some ass and everything will be ok."  
  
"I don't think you should have Mountain Dew either," Mak remarked from the place she'd taken on the stairs the led up to the second level. "But I'm always up for a good mischievous plot. Is it ok, Irene?"  
  
Our caretaker shook her head. "I know nothing about this whole hostage thing but Scott can stay as long as it takes this to pass."  
  
"Ok, now everyone out I got to finish this report!" Jordan had stolen his paper back and sat at the table. We all left Lily, Mak, Fred, and Angela upstairs, Calvin and Zac to the kitchen, and Keith downstairs while Jewels went to the living room and I followed Scott close behind.  
  
"Get back her you albino rat!"  
  
"Watch it you two, I'm trying to work here!"  
  
"Albino rat? You're paying for that!"  
  
Never good things to hear in this house. The moment I stepped into the living room none other than my sister tackled me then scrambled as she got up to hide behind me and glare at the speed demon. Yep, never a good thing to hear. The moment Pietro stopped long enough there was a strong gust of wind and he was pushed backward and right onto Todd whose pencil slipped and created a huge black mark over his math paper.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked as Jewels rolled her eyes and walked out of the room probably deciding something else, anything else, would be better.  
  
"Well, we were happily watching Scooby Doo." I had guessed right then. "And then this nut comes in and wants to watch something else and that's when he and Cami started they're little battle," Todd explained getting a new sheet of paper.  
  
"Pietro, there is another TV in the house." I had a feeling that wasn't it though as he appeared behind Cami and tried to get the remote, which she was holding between her and my back.  
  
"Yeah, but-I-knew-someone-was-going-to-want-it, plus-we've-seen-this-one." He wrapped his arms around my sister's middle and pulled her away from me causing her to clutch the remote to her stomach.  
  
"If you don't watch where those hands are going, Maximoff," I threatened furrowing my brow and frowning, "you won't have them for long."  
  
"Why, Lance, I'm shocked that you…. OW it bit me!" And surely enough she had. "I think I'm bleeding!"  
  
"Yeah, I did." Cami stuck her tongue out at him just as the usual case close line of 'and I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for those meddling kids' was said on the TV. Pietro looked at her like getting her back was now a challenge and she made a mad dash for it.  
  
"Would you two just let me work in peace?" I heard Jordan yell.  
  
"Does that happen often?" Scott asked looking in the direction they'd gone in confusion. I couldn't help but quickly kiss his cheek since Todd was busy recopying all the problems he'd done.  
  
"Yep, that was my closest genetic relation and Pietro. I hope the remote doesn't get broken again." I flopped onto the couch and pulled Shades down next to me. "Think you can handle it?"  
  
((A/N: Don't ya just love my little cliffhangers. Anyway, comic relief, aka result of drinking Mountain Dew and writing, chapter, soon it'll probably get angsty.)) 


	3. Truth of the Mutant Situation

"Why do they call Zac Regulator?" Scott asked out of the blue as we played video games the next day. This morning we'd been forced to sit through Jewels' elaborate plan to get Xavier's powers so we'd decided to not do anything considering she could rush in here at any moment with both Pietro's and Zac's powers and there was no telling what that would be like. Probably scary, very scary come to think of it.  
  
"Why are you Cyclops or why am I Avalanche? Does any of it make any," I paused as I passed him in the Test Drive game to smirk, "sense at all? Like why change Lily to Ivy and not just keep her Lily, or call Angela Fairy instead of Pixie, and how do the names Nightcrawler and Shadowcat relate to teleporting and being blue and furry and walking through walls?"  
  
"I don't know." On the screen our cars ran into each other and flipped in the air. "Still…"  
  
"Fine, fine, Fred asked the same question and it's because in a way he regulates time. It's Mystique, she gives out strange code names, we deal with it." It was about noon and we'd only been up for two hours. Suspension wasn't that bad. Plus Principal Kelly hadn't considered the fact yesterday had been Wednesday. So we'd only gotten two days.  
  
"Yeah," he was quiet for a few minutes with just the sound effects of the game playing in the silence. Then he spoke. "Do you really believe Mystique? The whole chance to be normal thing and what she 'found out' about Xavier and Magneto?"  
  
"Not entirely, but I like being able to eat and have a house that won't collapse any second," I answered simply pausing the game and turning to face him. "And if Jewels actually does decide to do her insane plan we'll know if the whole conspiracy thing is true. I hope she doesn't though, when she acquired you using Rogue's power it was just plain freaky."  
  
"I can imagine. Remember I live with Rogue and know how absorbing people can effect her. Once she had ran into Kitty and absorbed her briefly and there were two valley girls in the house with one complaining about how she was talking!"  
  
"That sounds scary." I stretch my legs and arms out bored stiff. I wanted to go out somewhere but Irene had said as punishment we had to stay inside and there would be nothing that we wouldn't want our little siblings to do. Considering I didn't even want any guy to touch Cami it was difficult. "Come on, let's go get some food." I stood up and bounded up the stairs to the kitchen where Irene was listening to the news on the radio while writing.  
  
"The Friends of Humanity are becoming a nuisance or a blessing. Another suspected mutant, Catharine Strauss was found in the bottom of a river with a ball and chain around her foot. Those who knew Catharine say it's cruel and that the group should be charged for murder. Since she was a mutant it's being considered but not likely to pass." The man on the radio paused for a moment and I looked over to Scott to see the horror on his face.  
  
"Lance, turn off the radio for me," Irene asked before mumbling, "I've heard enough." I had too, and I think Scott had not even begun to hear the whole story.  
  
"Wha… that's…" he tried to find the right way to word what he was going to say and finally shook his head. "I had no idea that things like this were actually happening, how could he not have told us?" I knew 'he' was Professor Xavier.  
  
"Apparently that's been going on for a long time. Magneto never told us both because he thought we'd try to find a way to help those being killed and not focus on the goal he had for us. Basically he wanted us to be mutant terrorists."  
  
"None of it would have turned out the way either wanted it," Irene remarked from her seat still writing in her diary. "Then again I don't know if any of this will work out. It's amazing how lost someone who can predict the future can get."  
  
I just nodded not really caring that she couldn't see me. It was how I had ended up in a foster home, anti-mutants had killed my mother. Probably would have killed me too if they'd known what I would have ended up as. Part of the reason I'd been so afraid when my powers had emerged was because I thought that they'd come for me like they had for her. I told my foster parents in hopes they'd be able to protect me. They'd started to ignore me. Then I realized I could protect myself and that I'd been dealt a winning hand and it all seemed better until I trashed almost the entire school. It didn't matter now, though, not anymore.  
  
"Hey, Alvers," Scott hit me in the back of the head, "sorry but you were spacing out. Want to go to the store or not?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've made up a grocery list and decided to put you two to work." Irene got up and shoved a shopping list into my hand. "Go to the store and come straight back, got it? You know the drill, only what's on the list get it as cheap as possible. We do have money but there are still 13 teens and myself to feed."  
  
"Yeah I know, and this time no Mountain Dew. Pietro came close to drinking one while you were out and I swear just the smell of sugar got him hyper."  
  
"He's always hyper," Scott pointed out as we headed out the door.  
  
"No, you haven't seen him hyper, you've seen him normal. Once he found Fred's pixie stick stash and redid the upstairs, not to anyone else's liking though." I opened the door and stepped outside looking down at the list. "Aw fuck." Somehow this particular item needed to be got when it was my turn. So much in fact I knew which brand was the best buy with the best absorbency. Now I had to get them with Scott there. I was never going to live it down.  
  
"What?" Scott looked over my shoulder at the third item on the list. "Tampons!" He looked at me with confused terror. "Tampons?"  
  
"Yes, don't forget about the girls in the house." I shook my head. "This should be one of their jobs, I don't use them!"  
  
"I'd hope not," the slightly shorter mutant said as he got in the jeep. "  
  
"Oh be quiet or I'll make you check out and I'll mysteriously disappear." It was tempting though.  
  
"You better not or I'll blast you to who knows where," Scott threatened. I just laughed and concentrated back on driving hearing Scott mumble in disbelief 'tampons'.  
  
((A/N: No, I've no clue what's up with the tampons a friend of mine was just complaining about how his sister always seems to need them when it's his turn to go shopping and this came to mind.  
  
If anyone has any ideas of where it should go from here I'd love to hear them!)) 


	4. If Everything is Blurry Than Why does it...

Lance: Scott is telling this part cause, well, I was not included in it.  
  
Scott: Don't be a story hog.  
  
Lance: Oh, quiet: P  
  
Nekokittykat: Boys, boys! To the story please.  
  
Lance: He started it.  
  
Scott: *-_-  
  
"So we got everything?" Lance asked me as he got in the dark green jeep after loading the groceries. He slipped the key into the ignition and glanced into the back seat to make sure. It'd taken us a while to get everything, it was now two o'clock.  
  
"Yeah, tampons included."  
  
"For someone so disgusted you sure are being obsessive."  
  
"I'm not use to that sort of stuff," I replied as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the house in not uptown Bayville, but a decent, quiet neighborhood none the less. Once on the right street he stopped. "What is…" He covered my mouth and pointed to where at the house there seemed to be a lot of activity, plus the hedges had grown and shifted so that seeing in was difficult.  
  
"Stay, looks like your friends decided to come get you." He parked the jeep and hopped out. Oh great, a battle and I wasn't in it. Wait a minute… a battle and I wasn't in it! I smiled, I'd like to know how it was going and all, but not having to fight was actually kind of, no very nice. Wasn't long lived though as a streak of blue and a moment later I got to find out what happened when a copy cat copies a speed demon and time regulator's powers. It wasn't very pretty.  
  
"Hey, Scott-I'm-suppose-to-tell-ya-the-plan-and-fix-ya." Mimic said fidgeting with the hem of her black gloves that went up to her elbows in hyperactivity.  
  
"Fix me?" It took a while to decipher the speech that was about ten word a second. That was when I noticed that everything was still, there was even a flock of birds motionless in the sky.  
  
"Yeah-Xavier's-whole-little-mind-whatever-thingy. Did-you-know-that- Xavier-was-married-five-times. Oh-and-don't-touch-me, poisonous-skin-at-the- moment." She zipped into the driver's seat and just concentrated on me for a while.  
  
Suddenly a rush of emotions and images consumed me. Some I recognized from my own memory… the plane, the hospital, the headaches, the foster homes, the hospital again, pain, confusion, Xavier. And suddenly I wasn't in Lance's jeep anymore but in the institute looking into Xavier's office and he was talking to… Magneto.  
  
"This is one of the first memories he suppressed," Mimic informed me. She was standing beside me without her sunglasses dressed in her uniform of a dark blue sundress with black bike shorts underneath, a sky blue coat of sorts that was thin and went down to her knees and was sleeveless. "Him discussing his pans with Magneto."  
  
I brought my hand up to my face and found that my own glasses were gone. "I. I remember this know. What happened to my…"  
  
"Glasses? This is in you memory Scott, no need for them. Your eyes are sort of a blue green by the way. It's the same reason I'm not talking like Pietro."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Summers is a prime example of a mutation gone wrong," Xavier was saying and my mouth dropped I did remember. "But with the proper training he'll be a fine member of our side."  
  
"I don't want to relive this, it's making me sick."  
  
"Then what would you like to see?" She asked breaking her glare on the two super mutants to look at me curiously. Her eyes were green like Rogue's.  
  
"I… I remember my memories." The pain had finally given away and it was mostly clear. "I'm not quite sure… maybe." I shook my head. "I have my memories, that's enough." I'd let Lance tell me about Lance, even thinking of asking her had been wrong. "You said something about a plan?"  
  
"Oh yeah," we were back in the jeep and, to my disappointment, my glasses mere back as were hers. "I-put-a-block-on-you-and-the-others, you'd- be-surprised-what-that-telepath-can-do, and-shielded-your-mind-with-Xavier- controlled-like-thoughts." She started walking toward the house. "You're- going-to-go-after-Blob-since-it-won't-hurt-him. Then-you're-going-to-act- like-you're-so-happy-they-got-you-back-and-be-our-inside-link-for-awhile. Don't-worry-moment-you-can't-take-it-anymore-I'm-sure-Lance-has-a-spot-in- his-bed-for-you."  
  
I looked at my feet not wanting her to see my embarrassment. Why did she have to do this to me? "So does Lance know the plan?"  
  
"He's-the-only-one-who-doesn't-but-don't-worry-we're-going-out-for- pizza."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
She shook her head, "We're-going-out-for-pizza-and-Pizza-Plaza-at- seven-o'clock. HINT-HINT-HINT! Aw-never-mind-you'd-never-get-away-form-them- anyway." With that everything was flung forward and things were moving again and she was gone back into the yard.  
  
I looked down the street and got out of the jeep numbly walking down the street. All these memories no longer repressed and what I had to do. I wanted to curl up in Lance's arms, like last night. We'd slept on the couch talking for half the night until a round of voices told us to shut up. It'd been so… normal. Like when I'd have a sleep over as a kid and we'd stay up late talking and laying video games. There hadn't been any kissing though, not then. Now there was, and it felt wonderful that someone actually wanted to touch a freak like me.  
  
Fred came out onto the street hurling Kurt harmlessly away knowing he'd teleport out of it and looking right at me.  
  
I couldn't do it, yet I found my hands reaching for my glasses and taking them off. No, I wanted to stay here where I was wanted and not a 'prime example of a mutation gone wrong'. Here I could try to be normal and be loved and yet I still found myself taking my shades off and blasting Fred. My mind screamed and beat me up cursed me out. He hadn't deserved that you didn't deserve that!  
  
"Scott," Kurt was next to me with the scent of brimstone, "we've been vorried about you, you don't look good did zey do something to you?"  
  
"Yeah," I told him as he grabbed my arm and teleported us to the car, "I'll be ok though, don't worry about it." I think they thought it was a traumatizing experience for me because they just let me go to my room and sit not letting anyone bother me. That was until a soft knock at the door revealed the youngest student at the institute, Jamie.  
  
"Are you ok, Scott?" he asked timidly digging his toe into the ground. "I mean they're talking about what they might've done to you and well…." He was scared and worried. Worried for me.  
  
"Nah, I bet they got it all wrong." I couldn't let the preteen just go on believing what they were probably saying about my new friends. After Cami had thrown the remote for Pietro to go fetch, which he did before it even touched the ground, Todd, Cami, Angela, Fred, and Lance had decided to play Uno. Well, Lance was dragged into it and I was dragged down with him. "Want to hear about it?" I asked him opening the door more. His eyes seemed to light up.  
  
"Yeah." He ran into the room taking my invitation and sat on the bed. "So did they torture you or anything?"  
  
I shook my head savoring the free time before the training sessions with Logan for getting into a fight at school. "Want to know what really happened? And it's a secret." He nodded eagerly and I flopped down onto the bed. I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the ceiling. "I talked with Lance, we worked out our differences and all that. Then the others came home and after a debate about holding me 'hostage' or not Lance's little sister, Cami, and Quicksilver got in a fight for the remote while Toad just tried to do his homework."  
  
"Lance has a sister?" Jamie asked looking confused.  
  
"Yeah, her names Cami or Whirlwind, she's interesting. After that whole fiasco and Scooby Doo was over I got dragged into a game of Uno that lasted like an hour or something. For dinner Irene warmed up a pizza and we ate it in the living room, I was put furthest from the door with Keith watching me," I rolled my eyes remembering that, he had looked at me like I was going to kill them all. Of course that was before Lance finished his dinner, nuzzled my neck and commented on how I smelt like vanilla. Then he didn't look at us at all. "We watched The Fast and The Furious and got small slices of cold apple pie."  
  
"Gotta love Irene's cold apple pie." I turned my head sharply to see Rogue standing in the doorway. She came in, closed the door, and sat on the bed next to Jamie. "Don't worry, Scott, Ah know what's goin' on." She covered Jamie's ears with gloved hands. "Jewels informed me and Ah go to see Irene once in a while. Now that Ah know the truth also Ah'm considerin' leavin' myself, not like the Professor has helped me any."  
  
Now that I thought about it he hadn't helped her at all really. "Did she… you know." Rogue nodded. "And you know about Lance and…" Again she nodded. "Well I was in the middle of a story, let go of Jamie so I can finish."  
  
"All right." She let her hands fall from Jamie's ears and smiled at him. "Sorry, high school stuff." I could only imagine what it'd been like when Jewels had touched her and not fainted, I couldn't stand life without physical human contact.  
  
"Anyway, before Rogue so rudely interrupted," I smiled at her and gave her a light push. She pretended to scowl at me before letting me continued. "After the pie I went downstairs with Lance, Zac, Jordan, Todd, and Calvin and played video games. Then we went to bed and that was pretty much it. No torturing involved."  
  
"They do have it all wrong. Jean even canceled her date with Duncan to stay and make sure you're all right." Jamie chirped probably thrilled to be chatting and hanging out with the 'leader' of the X-men.  
  
"Actually they rescheduled for tomorrow night," Rogue corrected fidling with the hem of her see through green over shirt before sighing, "School should be interesting tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "it should."  
  
((A/N: TA DA! Scott's point of view plus I found Sprite can actually help with writer's block. Who knew? Now here's something for you people to decide on:  
  
Should I make an acceptation to my 'only one Evo/OC' rule?  
  
Should it be Rogue and Mimic? (whole touch thingy)  
  
If not then who the hell should it be?  
  
It's not really a decide on, but I'm going to have a little part in a future story about the mutants Mystique actually found homes for. If you have a persona of your own you want to be included in this just email me the person's stats or just review w/ name/codename/age/location/power if ya want to give me some room to be creative.  
  
There are your assignments, say bye Lance and Scott  
  
Lance & Scott: Bye Lance and Scott  
  
That has been so overdone *-_-  
  
Scott: Why did you say Lance first? 


	5. Normal and Institute Don't Go Together

Nekokittykat: Scott gets a moment in the spotlight again.  
  
Scott: And I've decided I don't like Wolverine or Brittany Spears.  
  
Lance: This could be interesting.  
  
I woke up to the overly peppy and yet perverted pop music Jean played in the morning and the yells of people telling her to turn the damn radio off. That music made me desperately want to smother myself with my pillow. Especially when it was Brittany Spears. I rolled over and groaned only to be shoved in the side.  
  
"Come on, kid," Logan growled, "you're late for training."  
  
"You know, I had it easier being held hostage," I mumbled back pulling my blanket over my head, "and tell the Professor that I don't feel like it."  
  
"You don't have much of a choice!" My blanket was slashed, I'd liked that blanket too, and I was facing a really angry looking Logan. "Now get up and move it!"  
  
I got up reluctantly and stretched wondering how such a big bed and room could make me feel like I was in a prison. "I'm going, just get out so I can get ready." He left and I knew he was standing outside the door waiting for me. For a moment I thought about jumping out the window, but then I decided it was too far a fall.  
  
"Hurry it up, Cykes."  
  
I got ready for the danger room and opened the door hoping he'd be in a position where I could hit him in the face with it. Unfortunately I wasn't. "Yeah I'm coming. Couldn't I just scrub floors like a normal kid?"  
  
"You aren't normal now get moving or I'll double your training."  
  
I was starting to long for school now at least there I had a chance at seeing Lance.  
  
1.1 X  
  
"I'm going for a walk!" I yelled before leaving the mansion and running as fast as I could out of the yard. Maybe driving would be better, driving privileges were taken away also though. I could still take the bus. Pretty soon I was walking down the street of the quiet neighborhood toward the shrubbery-guarded house. I walked up the driveway and first thing I saw was Pietro being blown into a tree.  
  
"You can go wherever you want for the weekend," Cami snapped at him crossing her arms over her black shirt that had 'I took the road less traveled now where the hell am I?' scrawled in white letters. "But I'm not going with you, especially if you're planning another trip down to South America. We aren't allowed back there, remember?"  
  
"No need to fling me into a tree, no doubt you and Lance are related." He zipped beside her and quickly said, "violence is not the answer," before zipping away. "Plus you shouldn't borrow Mak's shirts!"  
  
"I happen to like this one!" She yelled after him as he went to the back yard. She turned around and grinned broadly at me. "Scott, hey, up for burgers later?"  
  
I shrugged and headed further up the driveway with her soon at my side. "Sure, gives me a chance to get away from the mansion, worked me hard today. What is Pietro up to anyway?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily announcing her annoyance through body language. "He wants to go to Hong Kong or something for the weekend and wants to drag me along since I can eliminate the wind resistance factor."  
  
"Hong Kong? And what does Irene say about this?"  
  
"She never knows, or if she does she ignores him, probably a good idea. Oh, wait a moment." She opened the door slowly and disappeared inside before I heard a big 'umph' and a 'Cami, what the hell do you think you're doing!' "It's so nice to know I'm loved," she told Lance as I recognized the voice. "Oh, and I'm not going to get up because you might pounce Scotty and knock his glasses off and blow a hole in the roof."  
  
"Scott is here?" I almost laughed at the confused excitement and stepped inside to see Whirlwind with the all mighty Avalanche as her chair. On the couch Fred sat with Angela and they were watching cartoons with Todd doing his homework on the floor again. "Hey," he smiled at me. "Get off me," with a shove Cami fell from her brother's lap and onto Todd, which caused him to make his paper with a large pencil mark.  
  
"You're a hazard to be around, yo." Todd rolled his eyes and got another piece of paper. "Especially for my homework."  
  
"That one was not my fault."  
  
I smiled slightly glad to be away from the training and the constant lectures along with the 'trying to be normal and living in an institute'. Normal and institute just didn't fit together.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Lance asked nudging his sister farther away with his foot. For a second Cami looked like she was going to pounce on the offending foot by shrugged and turned to the TV when I sat on the arm of the black recliner Lance was in.  
  
"Had to get away for a while," I replied hearing in the background Angela in the background trying to explain to Fred the plot of the show they were watching. "My back's sore, had to do training sessions with Logan."  
  
"And here I thought I was having it bad cleaning the house," Lance joked kneading the base of my neck with his hands. It felt so good. "How much free time do you have?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"He's having burgers with us," Cami piped up trying to make a crane out of Todd's ruined paper. It was more like a piece of crumbled up paper. "I don't see why you don't just stay, I could actually go sleep in my bed and you can take the couch, Pietro is less likely to kidnap me up there anyway."  
  
"Pietro's kidnapped you?" Lance blurted out in astonishment. "Ok, that boy has just been asking for it…"  
  
"Aw, calm down, it ain't anything serious."  
  
"Just Pietro being Pietro," Todd put in an attempt to help. "What the hell does this mean, yo?" He went back to starring at his textbook and it hurt just watching him.  
  
"I'd like to stay here," I shook my head, "Logan told me I'm not normal in the tone that means to add on 'and you'll never be'. Ever since Thursday normal has become more than a concept but a goal."  
  
"We'll never be normal-normal," Lance said smiling at me, "we can try being as normal as possible though."  
  
"Normal isn't something Xavier is aiming for us, he called me a mutation gone wrong when I first got there."  
  
"He's also a controlling freak with issues he needs to work out." That received a 'you said it' and 'amen' from the other occupants of the living room. "Don't worry, one day everything will be all right." I had a feeling that day wasn't going to be soon.  
  
"IRENE!" The moment, whatever that was, was ruined by Jordan and Keith bursting through the door supporting Calvin between them. The lights started to flicker and the TV went on the fritz. "Clear the couch," Jordan order in a commanding voice as they took Techno over. The boy's light red hair was a mess of hat hair and his eyelids were tightly shut twitching with the movement of his eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Angela squeaked holding onto Fred's arm.  
  
"I think his powers are evolving or something," Keith replied holding the 16 year old's arms down as he squirmed. "Somebody turn off the power!" I realized why he'd said that when a light bulb shattered showering sparks onto, thankfully, tiles.  
  
I'd seen Jean's powers evolve, and looking back on it most everyone was scared of her at that time yet here everyone was, minus the three girls not there, for Calvin, the boy who used his power to cheat on video games, doing everything to help him be more comfortable.  
  
"I can't take it," the boy mumbled rolling his head from side too side, "the buzzing won't stop, it's too much… I…" and he fell relaxed with his breathing returning to normal. A blanket seemed to put itself over him and Mak appeared from her invisible state with Rogue and Mimic by her each with a hand lightly placed on the teen's leg.  
  
"Hopefully that'll be just enough for him to handle," Mimic said rubbing her hand.  
  
"Ah hope we weren't late or anythin'," Rogue said putting her gloves back on. Everything seemed suddenly quiet in the now only naturally lighted house.  
  
"How…"  
  
"Irene told us what was gonna happen," Rogue replied to my one word, "we came as fast as we could."  
  
"Good."  
  
((A/N: I've got no clue where that last part came from except that the day I wrote it I watched just about the dullest movie I've ever seen where the Mellow Yellow (remember I don't own anything I write about except my originals) I had was the best thing about that movie then I had a Mountain Dew which everyone who knows me knows that makes me more insane then usual and the I saw Resident Evil at night and then wrote this on an adrenaline, caffeine, and sugar high not a good mix. Wow, that was a long sentence but oh well. *shrugs* So that's the explanation. Plus if you were wondering and didn't catch it having not read Truth be Told Calvin's power is electronic/mechanical manipulation and that's why the TV and things were freaking out. Till next time;-) )) 


	6. Movie Madness

Lance: I get to tell the story again! YAY!  
  
1 Scott: Oh be quiet, I did not do a bad job *throws an orange at him*  
  
Lance: Hey! *Points to his cheek where the orange hit him* Make it better  
  
Scott: I'll do better than that I'll…  
  
Nekokittykat: FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL SO GET PIETRO OR SOMEONE TO WRITE THIS!  
  
"So where are you and Scott going to go on a date?" Cami asked sitting at the breakfast bar finishing her popsicle. It was my turn to do the dishes, and part of my punishment and she was keeping me company in the annoying way sisters seemed to. "I mean he's already slept over I think it would only be right for you to at least take him to dinner and a movie."  
  
"What if I say it's none of your business?" I asked her looking over my shoulder while drying a dish. Yes, we ad a dishwasher but the punishment was doing them by hand.  
  
"I'd say you're no fair." She put the frozen red stick as far in her mouth as she could manage. The telephone rang and she picked it up pulling the treat out of her mouth. "Hello? Um, no, me no speak the English."  
  
I frowned at her corny Spanish accent in confusion.  
  
"No Kitty, he can't talk, no I'm not from Spain or Mexico. No, nope. Look, I already said he couldn't talk. Well, he got suspended, duh! No I was not making fun of you. Yeah I am like lying. Well I'd like to see you try that."  
  
It was just about time to intervene.  
  
"I'm not afraid of a Power Puff Girl, and you know what you're that ditzy what's her name one." A pause. "Oh, big talk for a valley girl wanna be." At that point they just went into arguing and insulting each other. "Oh go fuck yourself Pryde, since you can't find anyone to do it for you. Oh, great comeback. Why don't you just eat me." A longer pause and then. "Hi, Scott, no I wasn't bothering anyone, she started it. Well it's not my fault if she wants to hit on your boyfriend who just so happens to be grounded from the phone. Oh yeah he's not, my bad." She handed the phone to me and licked off some juice that melted to drip onto her hand. "Scott wants to talk to ya."  
  
"Thanks," I waited for her to leave but she didn't. "You can go now."  
  
"No I can't, you won't tell me anything."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave." I held the phone tightly and bolted out of the kitchen and down to the basement. "If Cami comes down here you have my permission to use full force to get rid of her."  
  
Fred looked up from the couch where he was getting badly beaten by Calvin, who was now all right and had control of machines to the point that he wasn't even touching the controller and his player was still beating up on Fred's. He'd short-circuited the toaster a little earlier though. "Um… ok."  
  
"Now I'm sort of glad I don't live with my little sibling," Scott replied with a small laugh. "I can't talk long and if I suddenly start yelling someone's come in."  
  
"Doesn't Baldy tap the lines or something?"  
  
"Nah, yesterday to find out Rogue had a conversation with Jewels about world domination and how the Prof would have to be the first to go, nothing happened."  
  
"Doesn't mean any…"  
  
"I'm the paranoid one, remember?" He reminded me with a slight chuckle again.  
  
"Yeah whatever." I ignored the 'slam' from upstairs. "So up to anything about six tomorrow? There's a play at the community college."  
  
"A play?" he asked with slight disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Where else would we go and likely not run into anyone?"  
  
"That's not what it is," he replied with a laugh again, "I just never knew you were a thespian."  
  
"I thought that was what girls who were homosexual were called?"  
  
He laughed even harder managing to choke out, "Not… lesbian… thespian!"  
  
"Um… ok, moving on." I was about to continue when Angela walked in. "What do you want?"  
  
"I could say but I don't think the Professor would appreciate hearing it if he is in fact tapping the phone lines," Scott replied to the question that was directed no where near him. His answer was making a faint red color creep to my cheeks though.  
  
"Not you, Ann just walked in."  
  
"Hang up, we're going to the mall. Scott can met us there if he's permitted. I mean, nothing can come of just 'happening' to run into eachother. We can see Ice Age! Plus you need some new clothes and we got our spending money, lots of it."  
  
"Spending money?"  
  
"Yeah, Raven's husband… um… Brad, yeah that's his name, is having some computer empire runner dinner party thingy and we usually get invited so that's why we got the money, the guy likes meeting his wife's charity cases."  
  
"That's a lovely way of putting it," Scott commented on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"So it's fancy so we get a bribe for going and being on good behavior, plus some stuff for party clothes. "  
  
"Uh… ok, sure whatever. Think you can meet us at the theatre at," I waited for Angela to tell me the time.  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Eight?"  
  
"Yeah, since it's a weekend our curfew is 10:30 and Jamie was saying he wanted to see Ice Age, no one else was really interested," Scott replied.  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"One of the new recruits, since he's young and impressionable I think Xavier is saving his mind game until it's necessary or something." I could hear the door to his room opening in the background. "Oh, hey Jean, just talking with Paul. Talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah, see you at the movie." It was good Jean had interrupted, one of my fears was that we'd go into one of those 'you hang up, no you hang up' cutesy arguments. I got up and started back upstairs to finish the dishes. "Get out of my room, Angela!" I called over my shoulder to get her to stop scrutinizing my clothing.  
  
"It's disgusting anyway."  
  
"I just cleaned it though," I retorted.  
  
"No, your fashion sense," she said with a little laugh sinking in- between Fred and Calvin. Who had made her the fashion police? More importantly, who cared!  
  
1.1 X  
  
"You're the smart one, I'm just the pretty one," Cami poked Pietro square in the chest, "you figure out how to get free popcorn." I shook my head as the two argued in the line.  
  
"I never wanted to see this movie anyway," Pietro complained tapping his foot at a decent speed.  
  
"Then go," and my sister proved she was my sister by pushing him away from the line and using her power to give a gust that was just enough to knock him onto his ass.  
  
"Watch it, Maximoff, you almost knocked Jamie over." I smiled slightly at Scott's big brother attitude and the look he was giving Pietro.  
  
" Aw, why-don't-you-yell-at-that-thing-over-there-for-it."  
  
"Thing?" Cami asked putting her hands on her hips and looked annoyed. "I'm going to be nice and give you a head start."  
  
"I don't need a head start." He took off none the less careful not to go full speed since we were in public.  
  
"I'll meet you at Barnes and Nobles," Cami smirked evilly and I had second thoughts about letting her go off, "and if the police come looking, I didn't do it! I just want to say that in advance." With that she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Oh god…"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't get into too much trouble," Mak piped up.  
  
"Me too," Jewels put in and they too left.  
  
"I think they got some new games in," Calvin said, "let's go check it out."  
  
"K," Jordan, Keith, and Zac answered. Apparently they all didn't want to see the movie. That left Fred, Todd, Angela, Jamie, Scott, and myself. I was starting to get a feeling this had been planned.  
  
"Oh, look Freddy," Angela said with a smile, "Lord of the Rings is playing and it's not sold out yet!"  
  
Fred looked up at the board that showed the shows playing and what was playing and nodded. "Sorry guys, but can't pass an opportunity like this."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you go on," I rolled my eyes and sighed looking down at Todd and Jamie, "I suppose you two are going to go see ET or something."  
  
"No way, yo, classics should stay classics." Todd answered firmly. "It's a crime I tell ya!"  
  
"Yep, plus I wouldn't be able to get anyone to take me to Ice Age anyway." Jamie added in a rather chipper tone.  
  
"So you aren't leaving us?'  
  
"Nope," both replied in unison.  
  
The movie was ok, and we did end up being abandoned considering Todd and Jamie insisted on sitting in the very front row. I probably talked more with Scott than anything. Dinner and a movie, now Cami would be happy and maybe leave me a lone. Yeah right.  
  
When we got down to Barnes and Noble, or started to, I paused and ducked behind a fake plant pulling Scott with me. Apparently other members of the X-men beside Scott and Jamie had decided to go to the mall. Mainly Kitty, Evan, Kurt, and some of the new recruits and it looked like they'd run into Cami and Pietro. Not a good thing, especially when Todd went up to join them and Scott grabbed Jamie just in time.  
  
"Ready to intervene?" I asked Scott as the groups just stared at each other for a while. "Before they start anything I mean."  
  
"What would they start?" Jamie asked.  
  
"A fight probably," Scott answered concern marked on his face. I could see he was tying to figure out how to break it up without a big scene. I was trying to figure out the same thing.  
  
"I got a plan, not sure it'll work," I took a step out from behind the tree before continuing, "but it's something I remember my mom used to use with Cami when she was distracted or wouldn't budge." I knew my sister and one thing she hated was being upside down, that and being called shrimp. I walked over to them and picked her up by the waist in such a way I ended up carrying her so if she squirmed her head would hit the floor. "Come on, Shrimp, we don't have time for any fights. Toad, Pietro, come on!" Cami had a death grip on my arm and I could hear Kitty laughing at her, one little shake took care of that.  
  
"Put me down! Help! Psycho brother!" I just lifted her up a bit more and she shut right up mumbling about how sleeping wouldn't be a good idea for me tonight.  
  
I turned around and yelled at Todd and Pietro to get their butts in gear. Pietro would probably also be killed later for the smirk he was giving the upside down wind rider and I didn't have to know she was about to rip his head off, or mine. They're relationship is interesting, very like-hate, but I guess no more interesting than Scott's and mine.  
  
"Now go get your team home," I told Scott while passing him pretending to look angry. "Before we decide to beat them up." And so our acting careers continued.  
  
"Not like you could, Alvers." He pretended to shove passed me but whispered, "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Hopefully," I replied. Jamie looked at us confused before shrugging and following Scott.  
  
"You know I'm going to kill you," Cami blurted out giving up trying to get free and probably glaring at Pietro, I was also holding her so she was facing backwards.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, now come on and walk," I flipped her over and she waited for me walk a few steps before pouncing onto my back. "That's not walking."  
  
"Aw, come on, I've been trying to kill Pietro while you were in the movies doing who knows what with Scott, plus you know you love it." She hooked her chin onto my shoulder and I had to admit, I did.  
  
How did the ending get so sappy? Oh that's right, soda. Anyway review this pointless chapter and tell me where this should go! I'm just aimlessly writing at the moment. (could you tell?) 


	7. It's All Just a Bad Dream (or Sir 'Lance...

I curled up in the corner making myself look as small as possible gathering enough courage to peek out of my safe spot between the futon and the wall. The intruders couldn't see me there, I was safe but my mother wasn't. In the dark room she was struggling against them, screaming and struggling. I tried to move forward to help her but ran into some sort of invisible wall not knowing it was my mutant mother's way of protecting me. I saw one of the men throw her onto the couch across the room from where I was and a knife glint in the dim light. That was when I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. I was only ten and seeing my mother murdered was not good for my mental stability. Tears started to leak through my eyelid's barrier as even through my hands I could hear her fighting and a tremor shook the house violently.  
  
"What the hell?" One of the four men asked. "Fuck, the house is coming down!" It didn't though, the men ran and knowing they might come back but knowing I could go see my mom one last time I ran, the shield having been lifted, over to her. "Mom?" No reply, I shook her lightly. "Mom?"  
  
"Lance," she barely whispered and gathered me into her arms getting her blood all over my pajamas as she held me one last time, "why are you out of bed?"  
  
"I heard you scream," I answered my voice almost squeaking, "why did they…"  
  
"They're scared of what is different, it's human nature." She took a deep gurgle of a breath, "they aren't bad people, just scared."  
  
"But what's different about you?" I was young and confused and holding onto my mother with a death grip afraid of losing her.  
  
"I'm… special, like you…" I looked into her comforting, brown eyes to find them glazed over and her face already paling in death.  
  
"Mother? Mother? Momma!" I tried to wake her up, tried to wake myself up before I collapsed in a heaped still clinging her on the couch crying. It wasn't fair! She hadn't done anything! She HADN'T! "MOM!" I wasn't holding back anymore, just crying like I was two years old again, no not crying, sobbing. I was alone, and the world was really scary.  
  
"You have no idea, Avalanche." I turned around and was suddenly no longer a boy who'd just used his power to scare off his mother's murders, but a young adult looking down at a bald man in a wheel chair with a masked man standing behind him. "We'll never be accepted by humanity, how many will have to die like she did before you realize this, Mr. Alvers?"  
  
"What happened to your coexistence?" I asked mouth barely moving as I found it was suddenly cold and my breath was showing, but somehow the other two didn't have breathes of their own.  
  
"Oh, we can coexist with humanity, they'll just have to realized that we are the future and therefore the leaders." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "You see, Lance, not even with my power can Mimic block me out of your heads, I know about you and Mr. Summers. How long has it been now? A week? I've been informed about your little 'issue' by the principal and with some prying I know everything."  
  
"No, you're just a figment of my imagination, you aren't anything!"  
  
"Are you willing to risk Scott's life on that? Cause he will have to be punished for being a double agent." And somehow I knew that Xavier had really gotten into my head.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Woah, Lance, calm down!" Jordan placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back into my bed. He and Keith were standing over me looking worried as I tried to get my head straight. Oh god oh god oh god Scott!  
  
"Xavier knows," I blurted out forcing myself up, "he knows everything, he just wanted us to think we were safe. Oh god! He's gonna kill Scott. Oh god oh god oh god!"  
  
"Lance!" A flash of blue, white, and light brown and Cami landed on my bed, "I heard you scream, are you ok? Hey where are you going?"  
  
"To save Scott," I got up driven by adrenaline and determination not to lose someone else. I pulled on my new leather jacket and a pair of black jeans over my under shirt and boxers and stopped only at the door to put my boots on. "What are you guys doing?" I almost snapped as Keith and Jordan jumped into the jeep.  
  
"Looking after your ass while you go insane," Keith snapped right back. "Plus it was the only way to get that suicidal sister of yours from following you." Oh right, Cami would do something like that. Probably still would.  
  
They'd both put on some decent clothing on their way out. Keith had managed to pull on a pair of black jeans and a his yellow vest I so badly wanted to burn and Jordan had just had time to pull on his jeans leaving his top half covered with a white tank top.  
  
"Gates will probably be the hardest part to get through," Jordan started from the back seat being the rational one as usual. "Then there's the security system, and that big hairy guy with the claws."  
  
"Zap it, zap it, fry him," Keith answered shrugging and removing his gloves. I was doing about 50 in a 25-mph zone, but I really didn't care at the point. "You think too much sometimes." A pause, "Or we could explode it, shake it up, and zap him."  
  
"You're interesting at night," I commented which came out more of a grumble.  
  
"Eh, well, what can I say?"  
  
"How about LANCE SLOW DOWN!" Jordan yelled as I noticed we were approaching the gates to the institute. A large 'KR BAM!' and the large iron fence was nothing but metal dust. "We have all lost our minds."  
  
"Nah, Lance just has to be the knight in shining armor and we're the ones to make sure he doesn't get killed."  
  
"Good point, noble stead."  
  
"Why thank you, worthless squire," Keith shot back.  
  
I stopped the jeep and jumped out. "And now is where training would have come in handy," I thought for a second, "or maybe some theme music."  
  
"Cause I'm TN…"  
  
"Finish that sentence, Electro, and I will kill you," Jordan warned. Lack of sleep certainly made people interesting. "Now, do we go to the tallest tower to find Scott or something?"  
  
"No, you distract short, fuzzy, and angry and the weather witch and I go find Scott, I know the mansion." None the less the alarm had been sounded and Wolverine and Storm were coming for us. I sent a tremor through the ground and Wolverine lost his balance.  
  
I managed to get passed them as Electro had way too much fun finding out how well a metal-coated skeleton conducted electricity and Jordan distracted Storm with exploding pine needles. Well, can't say it wasn't an interesting Friday night.  
  
It was dark inside the mansion and I pressed myself against the wall as Spyke, Jean, and Nightcrawler ran by to find out what was going on outside. I turned enough to look out the window to see my allies' reaction but decided it best just to go get to Scott as fast as possible. Xavier had been wrong. It hadn't been a week it'd been more. I remember that because on Wednesday Lily had baked us a cake, but Fred had ate it so we had a sandwich for the one-week anniversary we had. It was peanut butter and jelly. So it was one week and two days. Then why did it feel like years?  
  
"Scott!" I opened the door and saw him awake looking out the window confused.  
  
"What are they doing down there?"  
  
I walked to the window to find TNT using Spyke's projectiles against him in a shower of explosions while Jean tried to help as did Storm and Electro getting ganged up by Wolverine and Nightcrawler.  
  
"Apparently getting their butts kicked."  
  
"Ok, why?"  
  
I looked at him and smiled sheepishly, "I thought you were in danger, Xavier knows, don't ask me how I know he knows but he does and was going to kill you or something and I couldn't lose someone else. They came along to make sure I didn't get myself killed." He turned his gaze and grinned shaking his head.  
  
"I can't stand this place much more anyway." He kissed me and for a while it almost seemed romantic. Nothing can be that romantic when there's thunder, rain, explosions, and just about everything else you could think of going on outside though. "Uh, did you get your whole team?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well they're out there now," Scott noticed furrowing his eyebrows and cocking his head to the side, "Why is Wolverine laughing?"  
  
"Pixie dust, acts like laughing gas. Was hilarious the time Ann used it on Keith, Fred, and Zac. We better get going, you've been to the house so you know just how well they can use their powers for torture." I knew it was too easy so was alert, for once this early in the morning, as we left for the front doors.  
  
Go ahead and take him, he's no use for me anymore. I looked up to see an outline watching us. I just glared at him and did my best to put a mental block around my mind. I knew it wouldn't work but I concentrated on getting the hell out of there.  
  
"I did not know Mimic knew how to fight like that," was Scott's first remark as we came out of the doors. The girl in question was currently doing her best to beat up Kurt, her heel connecting firmly with his stomach before he teleported away and behind her.  
  
I just shrugged knowing she knew how to fight for the same reason Rogue and Kitty did, they either couldn't use their power or it wasn't very effective. Kitty, by the way, did not look good in the morning she actually looked scary. Her hair was messed up and without and makeup she was…. Scary was the only way to put it.  
  
I sent a large tremor through the ground making sure afterwards that I'd gotten Tylenol recently. That seemed to make people stop and I looked at Zac who was sitting patiently in the jeep as if waiting for my cue. He grinned and with a snap of his fingers everything slowed except for us who lived with Irene, and Scott.  
  
"I love my power," He said getting up and walking into the middle of the whole scene. "Everyone in the car, mission accomplished, now let's all go to sleep before Jordan goes a-wall on us all." Jordan was not the type to be in a fight in the morning and be happy. He actually looked ready to kill.  
  
"I get to sleep in tomorrow," Jordan grumbled getting into the jeep. "No one bothers me until I get up, is that clear?"  
  
"Perfectly," Mimic teleported so she was sitting in the seat next to him and Chameleon showed herself sitting on his other side.  
  
"Yep we'll make you breakfast in bed even!" Ivy also got in the jeep, sitting behind the three and TNT looked less than amused.  
  
"Let's just go, I can't hold this place still forever," Regulator stretched showing that he probably could.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I shot Cami a look and she pouted at having to miss such a great opportunity to get her rival, "let's get home and get some sleep." I could see that everyone was tired and the thought of Xavier lurking in that huge mansion was creeping me out. It took a while to get everyone into the jeep, and Pietro volunteered to just run home and had kidnapped my sister again before I knew it and I was making a mental note to beat him in the morning. Anyway, one of the main reasons we all fit into the jeep was that no one had been able to wake up Fred, or Todd and Calvin but that was normal. When we got home Irene was sitting on the couch next to Pietro who was holding Cami curled up and crying in his arms.  
  
"What the…"  
  
"You go to bed," Irene instructed stroking my sister's hair before Cami flinched her head and shrunk away from Irene. "Except you, Lance." The other's obeyed too tired to argue.  
  
"What happened?" I asked not noticing that Scott was the only one not to leave. I knelt down next to where my friend was holding my sister and noticed the small tornado she had created around herself as a shield. It hurt when she cringed away from my hand. "Pietro, what happened?"  
  
"Idon'tknow," he answered in full speed, "oneminutewewererunningthenshewas  
  
asleepthensheseemedtohavesomesortofnightmareandkeptsayingsomethingabouthowsh e  
  
hadn'tmeanttoandgetawayandshewastwitchingandthenshewokeupcrying."  
  
It took a while to process that, but a bad dream couldn't have done this. Then I remembered my earlier nightmare of what was my worst memory. She'd been left with our sorry excuse for a father so it was really just a stab in the dark to even try and guess what the dream had been. "What's the matter, shrimp?" I could feel Xavier was behind this, I'd taken Scott so he was torturing me through someone I deeply cared about.  
  
"He tried to kill me," she answered in a voice that was shaky and barely audible curling up most and leaning into Pietro. "I hadn't meant to mention her or call him that it just slipped." Now I had a general idea.  
  
"Pietro," I looked up at the speedster, "take care of her for the night, for some reason you're the only one she'll let touch her. " He just nodded and I felt Scott help me stand up.  
  
"Come on," he whispered, "look at him and tell me he'll let anything happen to her."  
  
I looked over my shoulder as we headed to the basement and sighed, "I hate it when you're right."  
  
"Yeah, well I'll get to be right a lot more often, now I wish I had my stuff."  
  
"We'll get you new stuff and you can borrow stuff, you look about my or Jordan's size." At the bottom of the stairs I turned him around and kissed him. "I love you, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I love you too. Now let's get some rest."  
  
I just nodded. Tomorrow I could go kill Xavier for threatening to kill Scott and making Cami relive a horrible experience that I could only imagine.  
  
A/n: Now Scott is an Ex-man, hehehe. More from my warped mind. Might be the ending chapter w/ a sequel but I ain't sure. Well, review and I'll decide. Oh, and the third genre ended up humor.  
  
"Good point, noble stead"  
  
"Thank you, worthless squire"- Jordan and Keith  
  
I've no clue where that came from. Oh, and happy Easter! 


End file.
